


blame it on the city

by songfic_suites



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songfic_suites/pseuds/songfic_suites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been awhile since graduation but Rachel agrees to meet “Will” for drinks in New York City. Post-Season 3 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blame it on the city

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Don’t own the characters, just having my way with them. Not for profit, strictly entertainment.

 

 

 

Later, she’ll blame the wine and he’ll blame her for ordering it but here in New York, the blame lies on the city and its open arms of anonymity.

For now, however, they sit at a bar where Will feels too old to be just “Will.” Rachel fingers her I.D. just in case anyone asks.

“My friend recommended this place,” she says leaning in close and Will nods, her breath ghosting over his ear.

They fall into another awkward silence, staring around the bar. Finally, Will lays his palm over Rachel’s forearm and leans in close to be heard over the noise.

“Wanna sit outside?”

Rachel smiles in relief.

Outside in the open air, they seem to drop their awkwardness and Rachel orders a bottle of wine. She struggles with calling Mr. Shuester, “Will” but he won’t answer to anything else. Not anymore.

One glass opens the conversation. After a third, Rachel is feeling reckless, sharing the kind of scandalous backstage gossip only Kurt would appreciate. But he laughs. He laughs and nods and listens so she scoots her chair closer until her back is to the bar. Will smiles and copies her.

“You’ve done well,” he says finally and she can’t help but beam a little.

She’s older now, with a life all her own but his words almost feel like she really has made it.

“Thank you,” she says, letting her knee rest against his.

He doesn’t move.

She’s really past the stage of needing his approval. But it’s not _totally_ unwelcome. As for her knee? She doesn’t move either.

Broad daylight and the numerous eyes of New York can’t seem to make her pull into herself like Lima used to.

_And this has to mean something_ , she thinks to herself. _I’ve truly changed_.  


End file.
